warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Barsapine
Barsapine is an Imperial Hive World located in the Adrantis Nebula Sub-sector within the vast Calixis Sector. The planet is tidally locked and does not rotate. Its magnetic western face is a burnt desert and warm winds sweep across the planet from the west. Barsapine is a dismal world of little importance in the grand scheme of the Calixis Sector, save for the parts for cogitators that its large, isolationist cities produce. The spaceport of Kephistron Altis, Baraspine's primary connection with the rest of the sector, is located along the ridge of the world that separates eternal night from eternal day, and suffers from eternal darkness, its streets warmed only by the fierce, hot winds from the sunward side and illuminated only by reflected light from the Gilded Cathedral. As a result, Kephistron Altis is a quiet, grey place of toil and Imperial religiosity. Barsapine's more interesting aspects are hidden below the surface –- its people are modest and fatalistic, rarely claiming any ambition, and tend to go about masked and cloaked so they can hide themselves from the Emperor's sight and not commit the prideful sin of seeking out His attention. Their true selves are revealed in private and among the planet's countless secret societies. Baraspine possesses seven continents, of which three are populated. Numerous smaller communities make up approximately half of the total population. The northern and southern polar regions typically communicate little with each other and the planet's history has included periods of war between the two. The cultural practices of the Imperial faithful on Barsapine are unique, to say the least. While the climate and solar cycle leave something to be desired by off-world visitors, once one becomes accustomed to the forced twenty-four segment day it becomes somewhat tolerable. Indeed, because there is no natural solar cycle on Barsapine, the local population have instead tied their artificial night and day to that of Terra, in the hopes that they may worship at the correct times. The population spends much of its time beneath the surface or indoors, depending on their location as sunward or starward, respectively. It is currently the fashion for both ladies and gentlemen to wear simple slate grey masks and hoods when in public. These fashions occasionally cycle, but are always characterised by muted colors. The nobility of Baraspine favours elaborate coverings, often bejeweled about the eyes and cheeks. Their hoods are also grey, and are often trimmed with fine gold or silver thread. Departmento Cartographicae Planetary Database Principal Cities: *'Kephistron Altis (Spaceport)' *'Kephistron Inferior (Northern Polar)' *'Skaltine (Planetary Capital)' *'Descrayne (Southern Polar)' Governmental Type: Divinatory Thaumocracy. The regional leaders and the Planetary Governorship are decided by the representatives of the Soothsayers' College, who employ divination methods using the Emperor's Tarot. Planetary Governor: His Magnificence Ordus Malinar Vel Coronasse, Chosen of the Soothsayers' College. Adepta Presence: The presence of the official Imperial Adeptas on Baraspine is scant. There are some Arbitrators of the Adeptus Arbites (located in Skaltine and Kephistron Inferior), as well as a small Planetary Defence Force. Economy: Barsapine's principal production is Cogitator parts, which make up the majority of its Imperial tithe. The rest of the tithe consists of raw materials and manpower. Barsapine pottery is considered among the sector's finest and can command high prices from collectors. Notable Flora *'Redux' - This powerful psychoactive drug causes its victims to repeat the last moment of their actions until it wears off. The imbiber usually does not even notice that they have done anything odd. Common amongst the Baraspine nobility as a means to embarass their lessers, Redux can be deadly if given in large doses. Redux is distilled from the local sulfuric plant life that grows on the dark side of Barsapine. The plant grows near locations rich in underground magma pools or rivers and is only visible above ground as a single knee-high black reed about as big around as a man's finger. Rumours abound that a beast capable of surviving in the lava feeds upon these plants, but as of yet no expedition has successfully located such a creature. The thin reeds produce toxins as a waste product. Spaced metres apart, they can go unnoticed until it is too late. Large patches of the plant can cause travelers to become lost as they inhale the toxin without knowing it and simply continue to walk without stopping until they do not know where they are. The smell and taste of Redux is extremely potent, overpowering most food or drink. It tastes sweet, however, and in circles where it is used frequently bitter or sour foods become popular. However, once ingested via food it is likely that the target will continue laughing and eating, repeating the last bite until death unless the dose is closely monitored. *'Fervor' - The sunward half of the tidally-locked world of Barsapine is inhospitable to life. The high winds and heat can scorch a man to death in a matter of hours. The only life found in this region, lying deep within the ground, is a winding vine known only to a small cult of Redemptionists. The "Gifted Fervor of the God-Emperor," as they call the plant, is both an ingredient for a potent drug and a right of passage. A devotee who wishes to prove his faith must walk into the wastelands with nothing more than a jar of water. He must return with the jar filled with the roots of the plant. Many attempting to prove their worth to the cult fail, and their bodies serve as grim markers of failure for future faithful. The drug Fervor is distilled from the plant, and taking the drug allows the cultists to move with nearly supernatural grace, as their joints and ligaments bend at unnatural angles. Sources *''Dark Heresy: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 323 *''Dark Heresy: Daemon Hunter'' (RPG), pg. 58 *''Dark Heresy: The Black Sepulchre'' (RPG), pp. 5, 8, 17-18, 23, 25, 35, 38 *''Dark Heresy: The Church of the Damned'' (RPG), pg. 57 es:Mundos colmena Category:B Category:Calixis Sector Category:Hive World Category:Imperial planets Category:Imperium